


Crisscross

by makkasins



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkasins/pseuds/makkasins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has an hypothesis, but he needs to test it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisscross

Boundaries are important, that was the first thing Bruce tells Jason. This is mine, this is yours. This is Bruce and Jason, and this is Batman and Robin. This is Bruce's Gotham, this is Jason's. And never the twain shall meet. 

“Bullshit,” says Jason. He’s in street-clothes now, but his mask is still on. “We don’t have any boundaries.”

It’s an early night for both of them, and Jason is sent to bed at almost a quarter to twelve. He can’t sleep, he’s too keyed up from everything. And everything is new and crazy, and he can’t get used to it. And he doesn’t quite know why he decides to get up and make his way to Bruce’s room, except he does.

Bruce is a low bulk on his (huge, ridiculously huge) bed, and Jason climbs in and up. He’s straddling Bruce, knees digging into his sides. There’s a half second before Bruce decides to open his eyes (he’s been awake longer, from the minute Jason walked in), and he stares at Jason like he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Jason’s fingers search out for bruises that he knows are there, serrated cuts from the day before yesterday. He’s got the same kind on him.

“Jason.” Bruce’s voice is quiet, but not, exactly, calm. “What are you doing?”

“Taking initiative.” A pregnant pause. “You’re always saying …” 

“Initiative, Jason, it not the problem here.” 

“C’mon, Bruce. I’ve _seen_ how you look at me, Bruce. And you know what? I feel the same way.” 

(Jason is no stranger to cliches.)

“No,” Bruce speaks slowly, as if Jason needed additional clarification. 

“Oh, come on.” Jason nips lightly at Bruce’s fingers. And Bruce could push him away (could bounce him off off the wall) but he doesn’t. Instead, he sighs (it’s a release, it’s torture) and pulls Jason closer to him. For a moment. A second. And then he pushes him away, off of him. Jason yelps, unbalanced, and half-cartwheels off the bed. 

 

“Go to bed,” Bruce said, turning his back to Jason. “Your bed.” 

Jason makes a face. But he knows now. 

 

He _knows_ , and like fuck he’s not going to use it.


End file.
